


Wirework

by Abka_Aten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive Has a Twin, Drabble, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Genderbending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abka_Aten/pseuds/Abka_Aten
Summary: For some people, marks shaped their life, losing the perfect matched one from God forever was a more painful torture than dying.For a Phantomhive, the mark was a literal countdown from heaven.And hell.





	Wirework

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Soulmark : A symbol or sort which bound soulmate with colours represented the exact time they had with each other. The mark blackened when one soul died. No death occured to the other.

**Past**

Infinity.

Empty. These superficial talks, all the simpering that she’d needed to get the job done. Perhaps it was rather callous to say, but her life as a Phantomhive heiress had been mundane and boring.

Claudia Phantomhive was not suited for this kind life.

Despite her prodigious skill in both acting, abundant of charms and skilled in martial arts, the lovely lady hated the stagnancy and stability that her Lord Father reined in the Underworld.

Sometimes, she herself had shaken the things there , her _friends_ greatly disapproved, she’d suspected her father had been too amused to scold her.

Her gloved hand slowly twirled the bejewelled pipe that the Head of Kunlun’s Trade Company had gifted her, mind wondering about the vast world that she would never explore.

Long, manicured fingers carefully twirled her escaped strands of curls and placed it back behind her right ear.

She blinked and her vision suddenly was full of ash blond hair in a ponytail and poison green eyes that was full of curiosity behind the spectacles.   

He was too near to her face.

Androgynous features, none of the aristocracy arrogance sported with him, only confidence.

The inhumanly dangerous grace that he unconsciously carried in his posture, long limbs and slender figure, coupled with a slightly attractive small smile.

She grinned suddenly, recognising him as the same category as her, a predator, in spite of his rather harmless appearance.

Her heart was jumping in excitement as she, uncharacteristically invited him to dance with her.

_Is he the one that will alleviate the boredom in her universe?_

 

_||_

 

Last night was something she wanted to remember.

Funny, irresistible and million times more charming than the usual crowd, especially when he’d challenged her to make him laugh and her, a Phantomhive would never refuse it.

God, Lord Cedric’s laughs were so wonderful.

He was not a regular noble in the high society, maybe not even a simple human, as neither man nor woman had managed her to lose her composure and dignity in public as she had confessed in a whisper to him and he gave her a mysterious smirk in return.

And if in the morning she’d found an infinity symbol painted in black in her neck, precisely behind her ear that certain someone touched the night before.

Well, looks like she had reason to hunt a _Cedric_ , after all.

 

* * *

 

**Present**

 The omega symbol behind his left knee had turned into black on that fated day.

Death left no Phantomhive bore its name alive. _Except_ _for_ _her._

His fiancée, clad in green dress, unfamiliar sneer in her rosy lips had stood up to contest her right as the true heir of Phantomhive’s name.

He had seen the crushing fear adorned his smaller, always sick, weaker cousin’s features.

Edward had chosen this.

Whether Ciel Phantomhive was a reality or illusion, he had trapped himself in this twisted nightmare.

Because losing the perfect matched one from heaven forever was more painful torture than Hell itself.

 

* * *

 

**Future**

 She had no visible symbols painted across her body.

There was no uncertainty in her steps.

Her dress was immaculate as always, her lips tinted in wilted rose, only her heeled shoes and delicate cheekbones tainted with splattered crimson liquid in the bloody carnage that happened a moment ago.

“My lady.”

He stood there, year after year. His shadows became longer as he suffered longer from hunger.

In the morning, when she’d applied her skincare & beauty arsenal, it was difficult to ignore her left eye as the purple light that shone from the carved symbol had darkened as well, the circle visibly darker than others almost made no sense except there was no Latin alphabet comprised the soul-binding symbols except Greek alphabets and mathematical symbols.

And then, that day, clarity had proceeded to give her enlightenment in her mind that she’d actually rather forgotten.

It was not an “O”.

It was zero, with few embellishments.

And the only one that had touched and bloodily carved the organ was her dog.

 

_||_

 

Sometimes, she’d pondered about Phantomhive and math symbols.

Lady Claudia and her black infinity, she had all the time in the world to enjoy a happy life with her soulmate only died prematurely on said person’s carelessness.

Her predecessor, a plus and a minus, he had all the support, beautiful wife, joyful kids, wealth and his particular band of misfit, yet he’d died earlier than his own mother.

Her sister, a blackened omega, symbolised the end of the lines for the premature love and pleasure for both the Midford and the Phantomhive.

Zero. For her, there was no living soul waiting in this world.

 

_||_

 

Human greediness knew no bounds.

A pair of blue eyes, the left side patterned with a circle and stars of ritual stared at him directly.

There was no regret, only vigour and life, a corrupted soul with many white spots of innocence dotted and decorated the darkness, it had been spiced up properly. A delicacy of the highest order that was rarer than a fallen archangel.

The Circle had thickened more as his mouth touched hers, the symbol etched more pronounced in both eye and hand as the bonds battled and the demon finally devoured his promised _leash_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that there's a character tag for Cedric K. Ros-.


End file.
